Beautiful, Lethal, Ten Years Old
by SilentAnonymity
Summary: Kakashi's first experience with intercourse is about as shinobi as it can get. [Inspired by Sakiku's The Talk: Shinobi Version, Orodruin's The Greatest Adventures of Hatake Kakashi!, and Novocain's These Are All Things You Don't Understand.]
1. Well, Fuck

**Beautiful, Lethal, Ten Years Old  
**

Written By: SilentAnonymity

Dedicated to Sakiku, Orodruin, and Novocain

Chapter 1: Well, Fuck

Chapter dedicated to anyone who won't think I'm a sick creep after this story...

* * *

So I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now, ever since I read Sakiku's _The Talk: Shinobi Version_, but I've never had a good idea, until I read Orodruin's _The Greatest Adventures of Hatake Kakashi!_ Then Novocain's _These Are All Things You Don't Understand_ gave me a better perspective of that idea and thus, this was born. I wrote this because I wanted to do a story about shinobi mindsets towards intercourse, not write a smutty lemon fanfic for the fun of it. I'm not sure I really like this yet...Hope you enjoy.

This will be your only warning though. There are a lot of disturbing topics that I've incorporated and not all of them are purely sexual either, you have been warned.

Sakiku's _The Talk: Shinobi Version_: /s/5734698/1/The-Talk-Shinobi-Version

Orodruin's _The Greatest Adventures of Hatake Kakashi!_: /s/3351225/1/The-Greatest-Adventures-of-Hatake-Kak ashi

Novocain's _These Are All Things You Don't Understand_: /s/4183521/1/These-Are-All-Things-You-Don-t-Unders tand

* * *

He still smelled like blood.

It was morning; sunlight was spilling through the window and onto the rumpled sheets on the bed below. Kakashi, still bleary eyed, idly wondered if the sleeping mess of a body next to him minded that he was covered in some stranger's blood. Then again, people like her had been in business for long enough to not even care, some of them were former ninja themselves, cast away when injuries took away their skill and found no place in civilian life.

He threw the sheets off him and got out of bed, naked, shuffling his feet as he made his way to the bathroom. Wooden floors changed to tiled before he stepped into the lukewarm spray of his shower. The dried blood, mud, and sweat (and some other questionable substances) took some time to scrub off.

He might have been seventeen, but it wasn't the first time he'd slept with someone. Like everything that happened to him, whether it was watching someone die, killing someone- he was always exposed to these things younger than it was healthy. Plus, shinobi were considered adults from the time they were promoted to chunnin, regardless of age.

It was really just a reaction in the psyche. Being a shinobi, and an ANBU even more, coming back from a mission, especially one that involved a near-death situation, triggered a need to reconfirm that one was indeed, still human. With the basic purpose of humans being procreation, it was hard to not find it logical to need to fuck someone after a fight.

Kakashi smiled vaguely to himself at the vulgarity of something so natural.

When he had finished showering and was already in his ANBU uniform, without the inu mask, he turned to the still sleeping girl. The night previous, he had really only been concerned with getting the urges out of his system and subsequently didn't really pay attention to her.

She was petite, with shiny black hair. She couldn't have been older than twenty five. She had pale skin and long slender fingers with manicured nails. Nails that were quite sharp actually; Kakashi shifted his shoulder to move a piece of fabric that had been bothering one of the many, very thin scratches now covering his back.

He gave the girl an unfeeling nudge- well, it had been more of a kick really. She stirred and half opened one of her blind, purple iris-ed eyes.

"I'm going. Money and food's on the table. Don't stay too long."

"Mhn," she grunted in acknowledgement and then drifted back to sleep.

As he made his way to the Hokage tower, he decided, from the garbled memories of last night, that she hadn't been bad. He vaguely remembered having her before, possibly- he didn't care to remember. Meetings like those had been brief and he had so many more important things, namely missions, to worry about. Maybe he'd just stick to her from now on; familiarity could help put some peace into the insanity that was currently his life.

Missions and sex.

The first time he had heard the two words in the same sentence, it was when Minato-sensei was giving him _the talk_, done in shinobi perspective. Though it wasn't exactly necessary- he had already put two and two together to come to that conclusion. He'd been nine years old at the time.

Usually, missions that involved infiltration via intercourse, or even possibility of such, would be sent directly to ANBU, but that didn't mean it was out of the question that it was used as a last resort- or given to extremely skilled young children with silver hair, for that matter.

His comment on how the nameless girl from the night previous wasn't bad didn't really mean much. Sure, it was enjoyable, she was probably above standard too, but compared to his first _real_ exposure to sex, any random chick was better- hell, fucking a cactus would have been better. Okay, maybe not, but the thought amused him, so he thought it anyway.

That was part of the reason he had gotten into Icha Icha anyway; only one book out so far, though he knew there'd be more. There wasn't much mature literature out there that both satisfied sexual urges and also possessed an accurate perspective of shinobi sex life. The main pairing was a little more sugar coated, but the others were very real accounts of the consequences and pleasures of attachment. He kind of sympathised with it and it was funny to see how the main pairing resembled Tsunade and Jiraiya from time to time.

He stopped his musings when he arrived at the tower.

It had been a little less than a decade ago when he had received _that_ talk and entered the tower to be presented with the mission that only he was suited for.

Well, fuck.

Literally.

* * *

Review?


	2. Mission Start

**Beautiful, Lethal, Ten Years Old  
**

Written By: SilentAnonymity

Dedicated to Sakiku, Orodruin, and Novocain

Chapter 2: Mission Start

Chapter dedicated to Prescripto13, Sakiku, MikaSamu, and the seventy odd something people who read, but did not review :)

* * *

Yes. I realised. Belatedly. My hand and face had quite the introduction with each other after I squealed like Sakura would at Sasuke, when I read Sakiku's review. I then saw that I had decided to mistype Sakiku in the description and wrote "Saskiku." -_- You can practically taste the facepalm. I fixed it though, now don't hate me Q.Q

Eh...I'm still not sure I like this story, but I'm going to try with the limited skills I have. -_-"

I desperately wanted to give Kakashi the code name Katsu, but that was already used in Novocain's story, so meh...Kayuu it is. NO. NOT CAILLOU. I SWEAR. (For those of you who don't recognise who that is...are you sure you're old enough to read this?! Even though that doesn't count for much, it's still on...)

Keep in mind, especially those of you who didn't read (or write ^-^) _The Talk: Shinobi Version_, I obviously suggest you read it (at _least _chapter 1), but in a nutshell, it's not a talk about _how _sex works, but _why _it's _used_. It's a talk about deception and manipulation and _infiltration_. Sakiku is better at explaining it, so I'll post the link again here.

_The Talk: Shinobi_ _Version_: /s/5734698/1/The-Talk-Shinobi-Version

In case you guys don't catch on, the story is pre-gaiden from now on...and it will continue to be until the end (unless I somehow change it along the way, but I'll let you guys know if I do, then). Another note, Kakashi refers to Minato as "Onii-san." He's not being referred to as an older brother that's related to him, it's a respectful sort of reference that Asian people like to use. In English, (in a very bad translation) it's, "older boy." E.g. Your parent/guardian runs into a friend who has a son who is older than you. "Say hi to Onii-san!" instead of "Say hi to _insert name here_," more respectful of age difference.

GOOD NEWS! I actually finished this! :D so yes, it won't be a half-finished fail like usual...

Enjoy~

* * *

"So this is an infiltration mission," the blonde restated.

"Yes, he will be relieved of the mission in 60 days, regardless of completion," things were much too unstable with Iwa to deploy too many high level shinobi on long term missions, "I presume you know why Kakashi is the only one in the village suitable?" the Sandaime replied.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

There had been a series of kidnappings around the Land of Valleys that was only proven to be linked recently. Children ages four to fourteen had been disappearing when left unattended. There had been twenty reported cases the month previous. It wasn't particularly concerning, especially in comparison to the various skirmishes around the Iwa border...until Suna Genin teams began being kidnapped. That was when Sunagakure decided to use their very fragile allied bond and ask Konoha for help.

Kakashi already knew what his mission was supposed to be before his sensei and the Sandaime had finished telling him. He was to pose as a civilian child and then infiltrate and investigate. Then, find and eliminate the threat.

It didn't seem too hard.

Save for the fact that he was nowhere close to being a "regular" child.

He was busy packing when Minato sensei had entered through the window. Obviously, there would have to be some adjustments made to make him more civilian.

First, Minato took him shopping for a set of civilian clothes. Kakashi didn't particularly enjoy shopping, unless it was for something useful, like weapons; so he was slightly annoyed at how excited his sensei was. Apparently, picking out clothes for a ten year old was as fun to him, as training for hours was to Kakashi (though it was a bad comparison, Kakashi didn't- _doesn't_ exactly know what excitement was- _is_). He knew his sensei probably wanted a happy family when time came, a whole line of miniature yellow-haired shunshin-ing prodigies (maybe, you could never tell with shinobi, too much danger in attachment- but Minato would retire at least, eventually); but for himself, Kakashi never really saw a future that differed from the life he was living now. He might join ANBU, but that was about as variant his plans got- he'd be a good tool for the entirety of existence; getting his name engraved on the cenotaph was somewhat of a goal for him- not out of his liking for ironic and slightly morbid things, but because he'd only die when the village needed him to, when there were no more missions meant just for him, when there were no more spaces in ANBU that no one would take, but someone _had to_. He would die as a shinobi, not as some (though well-respected) retired _invalid_.

Not trusting his sensei's choice of colour, having seen the horribly clashing lime-green and orange shirt he had held up, Kakashi grudgingly sifted through the hangers. When they had both bought their clothes (a safe set of plain black was thankfully chosen for and by Kakashi), Minato brought him to the park, where there were plenty of non-mentally-disturbed children for him to play with and hopefully, _their _carefree childhood would rub off on the almost emotionless ten year old.

Kakashi glanced up at his sensei, shooting a look that said _really_?

"C'mon, if not for yourself, at least for the mission. You can't argue that even though you are, you don't act like a kid."

Kakashi scowled and reluctantly agreed.

"I'll just be another moment," Minato said, turning from his student, "I forgot to pick something up for the mission."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you're staying here and playing," the face Kakashi made at the thought of playing greatly amused the blonde, "Plus, it's not really that important anyway."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but didn't question his teacher. He walked toward the group of children.

As Minato crossed the market again after picking up some paperwork, something caught his eye.

When he returned to the park, he hoped he would see Kakashi running and playing with the other children, but he knew he wouldn't be- he was right. Kakashi had gotten bored from attempting to play with the kids, who really were at a disadvantage against his precision and skill, and was talking with Pakkun instead. Minato sighed.

"It's almost time; we should finish getting ready for the mission," he said as he approached the pair, "I see Pakkun makes better company than the other kids."

"Pakkun makes better company than almost everyone," Kakashi dismissed, "And he's useful. Actually sensei, I think it might be beneficial to the mission if we bring him. He could help track the enemy and would be a good way to relay information should I end up unable to do so. Obviously though, he'd have to pretend to be a civilian dog."

"You just want to bring him because you like him."

The slightly annoyed face he received made him laugh.

"I like him, but that's not why. Though he would help me look more like, what you would call, a normal kid. If I have him, I won't have to awkwardly play with other children and make myself look suspicious."

"But look what I got you!"

He pulled out his earlier purchase with a flourish.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a stuffed dog Kashi-kun. So you wouldn't get lonely. Looks kind of like Pakkun."

"That thing looks nothing like Pakkun and don't call me Kashi, I'm not a child."

"Awh, don't be like that and last time I checked, you turned ten this year."

"Actually that kind of suits you, Kakashi. The name and that stuffed dog too," the ninken nudged the furry plushie, "You better not be thinking of replacing me with him though!" He joked.

"Pakkun..." Kakashi said, exasperated.

"Ne, ne, give him a name."

"Really?" Kakashi said incredulously, brows racing each other to his headband and dropping when he sighed in annoyed resignation, "Fine. His name is Mono (Thing)."

"That's such a terrible name!"

"It's a stuffed dog, not my first born son who's never going to exist. Now, can we please finish getting ready for the mission?"

Minato was slightly taken aback at the last comment, but just gave a curt nod before standing.

Kakashi had changed into the civilian outfit he had bought earlier. He wanted to fit it with weapons, but they had decided that it would be risky if they searched his clothing. They would have been useful, but then again, it didn't take much for Kakashi to be lethal.

When he went to go meet with his sensei, he was in civilian attire with Pakkun at his side, his headband was gone, but his mask was on.

At the border, Kakashi pulled the blue fabric of his mask up and over his head, exposing his nose, mouth, and jawline. His expression was fixated on a scowl, but despite the hostile facial expression, he still looked like a child. Minato wouldn't point it out though, you didn't just go around calling Kakashi a kid- not with his skill sets and _father_ anyway. His nose was narrow and he had thin lips, his jawline looked appropriate for his age group, rounded and soft- though over time, Minato knew that he would grow to look quite attractive. Handsome probably, but the word that would describe the way that Kakashi would look in the future wouldn't be manly- pretty rather, or more appropriately, beautiful.

Beauty is quite a deadly asset.

In the Land of Valleys, (civilian) school had been out for a month, usually children would be out playing alone with friends, but ever since the kidnappings had been found to be related, parents accompanied their children everywhere. After several hours of paperwork and getting settled in, the pair headed out. They figured, out of logic, that Kakashi should be out in the open as often as possible.

Kakashi walked a little ahead of Minato, but still at his side. Minato inwardly sighed. Even though Kakashi really was ten years old, he had the appearance of a fully seasoned shinobi. He walked stiffly with a constant pace and speed. Minato put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Act more like a kid," he said quietly.

"I am."

"You look like you're about to be shipped off to war. Run around, be loud, drag me into the candy store, whine, _laugh._"

Kakashi's look seemed to give his reply, even though his body suddenly moved to run ahead. _I'm a shinobi; I'm supposed to be shipped off to war. Running outside of battle or training conditions is a waste of energy. Being loud is obnoxious. I don't like sweets. I hate whiners. -a nonexistent, but certainly existent if voiced, pause- What's laughing?  
_

"Ne, ne. Onii-san, where are we going?" His act felt a little forced, it sounded a little half-hearted, but it was about as close to a child as Kakashi would get. He was only ten though, and it was enough. The act was acceptable, but that was only because it looked and felt so _right_ on a ten-year old, but so _wrong_ on Kakashi.

"Well where do you want to go Kayuu-kun?"

Feeling it would be much too suspicious to use Kakashi as his name on an _infiltration_ mission, they had settled for the name Kayuu.

"To the park. Chibi and I want to play with Pakkun." Kakashi held the stuffed dog, who, for the duration of the mission, would be referred to as Chibi because calling him Mono would be questionable.

The pug gave a short, cheerful bark and trotted after the ten year old. Despite being restricted by a collar, leash, and not being able to speak, Pakkun seemed to be in a good mood; probably because Kakashi made a moderately convincing child (at least when he was alone).

Kakashi played as hard as he could. It took a lot of effort for him to keep up the tireless child act. When they all returned to their temporary apartment, Kakashi's smile fell into a frown and his voice- _personality_ dropped a few octaves down.

"You were so _cute_ Kakashi!"

If looks could burn, Kakashi had just found a way to burn Sunagakure, better than the sun ever had.

"Looks like being a kid makes you tired."

"Only because I'm not used to being a '_normal'_ kid."

"Still, that was pretty convincing."

"All I did was imitate some other _children_ I saw a couple days ago..."

The next day, they went to the market. Like his sensei had suggested, Kakashi tried to drag him into a candy store.

"Onii-san, please? I've been really, really good! Chibi can tell you how good I've been!" He stuck the dog in his sensei's face.

"Yes, you have been good Kayuu, but we need to buy groceries."

Silver brows furrowed and his bottom lip pushed out just slightly. Kakashi's pout was the most adorable, childish, and _delicate_ face Minato had ever seen his student make. If only he could have taken a photo of it- Kakashi would never have lived it down. It was because of that face that Minato left the candy shop with a bag of candies for Kakashi, even though he didn't want it.

He ate the candy anyway. His expression didn't show it, but he was practically screaming _why would you even do that?! I didn't really want candy! _Minato was ruffling Kakashi's hair when his student discreetly shot him a look. Minato had noticed it too.

They were being watched.

"Now, you got your candy. Are you going to help me with the groceries?"

"Yeah, arigatou, onii-san!" He turned to the dog, "You want some candy, Pakkun?"

The dog raced off ahead of them and Kakashi ran after him shouting "Hey!"

"Don't run too far ahead!" Minato called, but that was what they wanted; they needed to be separated.

As they strolled through the market, they felt their pursuer follow.

They passed a toy store. Kakashi stopped in front of it with Pakkun at his side. Minato pretended not to notice and kept walking.

"Onii-san?" Kakashi asked tentatively after he was sure Minato was out of range. Then he wandered around for a bit, away from the crowded market and into a quieter area.

He walked a little and, when he felt the stranger was close by, he stopped in front of a tree and looked down at the ground. Kakashi never cried, but kids do. Even so, all he did was make his lower lip tremble like he was going to and sniffled a few times. Pakkun whimpered in concern to add to the act.

As if on cue, a man walked out from behind a corner.

"Hey, kid, why are you crying?"

"I lost onii-san…" he sniffed. Pakkun growled and barked at the stranger.

"Oh, it's okay I'll help you find him. What's your name?" The man put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, which was cue enough for Pakkun to attack, like a civilian dog would.

He took a lovely bite out of the man's leg.

"Damn dog!" The man kicked Pakkun very hard away from him. The dog lay limp next to the tree, though he was perfectly fine, having rolled off the impact. The goal wasn't to keep the man away from Kakashi, nor was it to go with him. Pakkun just needed to be there to notify Minato that the abduction had been a success and then, using the scent, pinpoint the location of wherever it was Kakashi was being taken- regardless of being able to infiltrate it or not.

"Pakkun!" Kakashi exclaimed in a voice too helpless to be his own.

When Kakashi awoke, his vision was blurry and the rattling of a carriage was audible over the hushed whispers of scared children.

Mission start.

* * *

Review?


	3. Pet Store

**Beautiful, Lethal, Ten Years Old  
**

Written By: SilentAnonymity

Dedicated to Sakiku, Orodruin, and Novocain

Chapter 3: Pet Store

Chapter dedicated to GelberBlitz, Katie, quiltedcat and whoever else is reading this

* * *

Revamped the ending. Heh heh, plot twists ^-^ I kind of modeled the boss after Shabadaba from the Crescent Moon movie in the original series. I don't know why, he just seemed relevant.

* * *

The carriage (though it could hardly be called one) made loud bumping and creaking noises as it rolled over stones and an uneven path. When his eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting, he looked around at all the wide-eyed children around him. His fellow captives were crammed into their wooden surroundings along with him.

"How long have we been travelling?" Kakashi whispered.

"I'm not sure, it's been a really long time," a boy with black spiky hair said.

That didn't tell him much.

"Two hours, I think," a girl who looked two years his senior with dark red hair offered.

A better answer. Kakashi looked out the tiny window on the wall to his right. It looked like they were heading south.

Two hours south…

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Kayuu. Yours?"

"Takashi..."

Ouch.

When they had arrived at what seemed like a very large factory, the doors opened. Each child was pulled roughly out of the carriage and tossed onto the floor. Everyone had their hands bound with a short length of rope. A long rope was then fed through each of the cuffs so they were strung together in a long train of children.

With a strong tug from the man at the front, (the kid at the front stumbled a little) the children walked in a long line. When they were inside the first set of doors, starting from the front, one by one they were led through the second set of doors.

Kakashi was taken through the second set of doors to a small white room. There were two large bins. The rope cuffs were removed and he rubbed his wrists where they had scraped him. There were three men in the room; none seemed to be shinobi though.

"Strip," the man said.

"What?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Take your clothes off."

Kakashi did it reluctantly. When he was captured, the stuffed dog was taken.

He stripped slowly, stopping when he was wearing nothing but his undergarments.

"Take those off too."

He reluctantly pulled them off in response. They took his clothing and tossed it into one of the bins. Then he was pushed through another set of doors.

"Stand still. Close your eyes and mouth," the man said. He appeared to be in a large shower room. The tiles were a mix of dark brown and black. There was a window on the wall opposite the entrance.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I told you to shut your mouth. This is to get rid of lice in case you had any." He turned on the hose he was holding and showered him off entirely.

Dripping wet, he was told to walk to the other side of the room, where other kids were drying themselves with towels and putting on some nondescript, pale blue yukatas. Kakashi received his own set. When they were done changing, they were led out in groups of five. Kakashi was moved along with the girl and spiky haired boy from earlier.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Takashi whispered.

"I don't know," Kakashi replied.

There was a lot of loud metal clanging as the very tall doors were opened. Kakashi's jaw dropped slightly when he saw what was inside.

Row upon row of cubicles with clear doors stood parallel to each other. Each cubicle had one blanket and an very small, rounded-square opening in the base of the door. They were only considered cubicles because the doors were glass, they were more like cages stacked on top of each other. It looked like a pet store.

For humans.

Over half the cubicles were already occupied by other children who pressed themselves against the glass of their cubicles as Kakashi's group passed. The ones with males in them were separated from the females.

They stopped in front of a table with five people sitting at it. Each child stood in front of each person.

"Name?"

"Kayuu"

"Age?"

"10."

"Here," the man handed Kakashi a card with Kayuu's name and age on it, "Bring this when you get to your spot."

When all four other members of his group had finished, they filed toward some empty cubicles. Kakashi cast a sidelong glance at Takashi's card. He was twelve- he didn't look it, he was barely larger than Kakashi...and he was also a tad too small for his age...The girl was split off from the group and Kakashi was left with three other boys.

"This one is yours," another strange man said, unlocking the back of one of the cubicles, "Get comfortable. You're going to be here for a long time."

He allowed himself to be lifted up into his cubicle.

"Oh, and here, we got him checked out."

"Chibi!" Kakashi's eyes didn't quite light up like a child's as he grabbed the ball of fluff, but it was convincing enough, "Arigatou!"

The man closed and locked the back of the cubby, sealing Kakashi inside. It was a little claustrophobic in the cage, barely enough room for him to stand up without having to stoop down. There was a pale blue blanket in the bottom,the same shade as the uniform he was now wearing, and a container reminiscent of a bowl attached to the little opening at the base of the front window.

"Hey," came a whisper. There were little circles cut into the sides of the cubicles to allow air to flow properly and therefore, Kakashi could speak with Takashi. Who somehow, was placed conveniently in the box to his left.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think...we'll be...alright?"

Kakashi didn't know how to respond. He knew that he was a shinobi, he _had_ to be alright.

"Maa, maybe."

Life inside the building was dangerously repetitive. Kakashi did not sleep for the first few nights, observing what occurred after the lights were turned out. Several guards with flashlights would walk up and down the aisles, quieting (shutting up) scared and noisy children. The place had quite a few shinobi, though there were a number that weren't, Kakashi suppressed his chakra as much as he could. They were nuke-nin, though none of them seemed to be more skilled than a Chunnin. With this many ninja around, it was easy to see why he needed to infiltrate and of course, it would be very difficult for any sort of back up to arrive.

In the morning, they were let out of their boxes and tied again to a rope in groups of five. They were brought to washrooms for hygiene and then placed back in their boxes. The gap with the bowl attached to it was just that. After a few hours, people would go around dumping food through the openings, which landed in the little bowls. They had no utensils.

They were basically animals. How fitting of a _human_ _pet store_.

In the afternoon, they were let out of their boxes again, but they were brought to a building that was reminiscent of a farm, with pigs and cows. They would do some menial labour in the building, caring for the very few animals that lived there. They didn't go outside.

Children began being picked. An hour before nightfall (or what was assumed to be nightfall, there were no windows and clocks except for Kakashi's internal one), staff would walk up and down the aisles, picking up children at random it appeared, and then disappearing with them. The children usually came back the next day though (they seemed shaken up and would refuse to speak), unless they were chosen by men, and the occasional woman, accompanied by the staff.

The children never returned then.

Every seven days, presumably on Friday, a man who wore multiple scarves and had a wicked mustache would walk up and down the aisles, picking the children that caught his eye. There would usually be three males.

They were always male.

This man, could be assumed to be the one who ran the entire establishment, as all the staff would bow before leading the man through the stacked cages.

Females were taken sporadically. None of them returned after they were chosen.

Kakashi was apprehensive, trying to make sense of what had been occurring. He would not know until he was picked and hopefully, he'd survive whatever the hell it was.

He had to.

* * *

Review?


	4. Well, Fucked

**Beautiful, Lethal, Ten Years Old  
**

Written By: SilentAnonymity

Dedicated to Sakiku, Orodruin, and Novocain

Chapter 4: Well, Fucked

Chapter dedicated to coolestbee, Kay-Gryffin, MisaMisaPanda, samigirl96, tiggerpal07, and all those silent supporters of this story.

* * *

So if anyone has noticed, someone has decided to spam the reviews for this story with utterly irrelevant info- they've typed a story (three stories) in the review box for this story and then left it there. -_- So that's annoying...

In regards to all the implied content from chapter one, this chapter is implicitly (or is it explicitly?) sexual...Well, it's vaguely specific. You'll understand...

So with that, commence the M rated content! (Or more explicit than chapter 1 content!)

ALSO! It'll be revealed soon, but try to guess why kids don't come back...

* * *

It was an hour before nightfall. Kakashi sat with his back leaned against the side of his cubby, bored, analysing the information he had gathered over and over. It had been two weeks. Then there was a voice to his right.

"Hey kid,"

He turned to look at the man with half lidded eyes through the glass window.

The man pulled out a key and tilted the window open, using one arm to scoop the ten year old out.

He was set down on the ground and the man grabbed his hand. A motion that Kakashi didn't particularly like, he didn't like being touched in general. The man had muddy brown hair that was cut short, except for a section that covered the left side of his face. He had a wide jaw, broad shoulders, and a narrow body onwards. Looked like a civilian to Kakashi, probably a bread maker or something of the sort before he began to staff in this children's warehouse.

"Kayuu-chan is it? Well, I'm not supposed to tell you my name, so just call me Aki-san."

Kakashi blinked and nodded, looking up at the man as he led him down the hall and away from the other children. He took in the state of his new surroundings. Lots of doors with room numbers on them, the air smelled distinctly of something Kakashi couldn't place. It reeked entirely.

"Where are we going, Aki-san?"

The man's expression brightened when he heard his name.

"We're just going for a little walk and have a little talk; it's just to make sure everyone has some sound mental health."

Something in Kakashi's mind raised caution at that as they turned the corner.

"It's kind of like a therapy session," he pulled out his keys and inserted them into the chipped, bronze doorknob in front of him. The entire warehouse was in various states of disrepair. The cubbies looked new, but everything that was being used had a worn look, and everything that wasn't, looked like it had been neglected for quite some time.

The door opened to a dingy little bedroom. There was a dresser in the back left corner and next to it, there was an unmade bed with green sheets that matched the stripe of colour that extended halfway up the walls. A round wooden table stood low to the ground to the right of the door. Various wrappers and clothes were scattered haphazardly around the room. There wasn't anything particularly remarkable about it.

"This is my room; we'll have a little chat in here."

The man closed the door behind Kakashi and made his way to a little cabinet on their left. He pulled out a little cup and a bottle of sake.

"Helps me relax," he said and shrugged a shoulder.

Kakashi stood motionless next to the door.

"Come on, lighten up, I did say we were going to have a chat," he waved Kakashi deeper into the room.

He took a tentative step forward to join the man at the table. He sat on his heels as the man sipped from his cup.

"So, how do you like it here?"

Kakashi frowned, trying to look like a child, "Where are we?"

"That's not important."

"Why have we been brought here?"

"Kid, just tell me how you are."

"Why are we here?"

"Fine, you answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"I can't like it here unless I know why I'm here and where I am..."

"You're in a warehouse because we need to help stabilize the mental health of some people."

"That's not very specific," he said quietly, trailing off the end of his sentence.

"Well you weren't when you were answering."

Kakashi paused, then changed his tactic.

"Where do the children go when they've been chosen by that man and why don't they ever return?" Just a smidge of concern.

"The kids get special help sessions with the boss. Then they're set free."

He frowned again, his brows furrowed in thought.

"Yes or no?" the man's voice brought Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Yes or no?"

"To what?"

The man looked like the alcohol was making its way through his system.

"Say yes, and I'll answer your questions with detail."

"No."

The man's foot collided with his stomach. Being undercover and still not having gathered enough information, he refused his instinct to dodge. It was painful, but nothing he hadn't felt in the past. A hand went to grab Kakashi's wrist, he let the man grip his arm with as much force as he felt necessary and allowed himself to be pinned against the table.

"Kid, you should've just said yes," came the whisper in his ear, Aki's breath was saturated with the scent of sake.

Hands found their way to the ties of his yukata as the man's weight pinned him against the table. Kakashi only half struggled, resigned to endure whatever the man was going to do to him, because clearly, none of the other children had the ability to escape and he was supposed to be just like them.

It was when a hand closed around his waist did he realise what was going to happen.

The man had forcefully removed the yukata from him as well moved him over to the rumpled bed in the corner.

"Let's see if you're as fuckable as you look."

Kakashi struggled a little harder now, still aware of his mission, but also, though he'd hate to admit, a little (very, inwardly) terrified of what was going to happen. He was ten, barely exposed to the situation, but he had already, consciously accepted a year ago, when Minato had had that _talk_ with him, that he'd have to sleep with (fuck) someone for Konoha. It was a shinobi's duty.

A tongue left a grimy spot on his left cheek as the man pushed him into a twisted sitting position, holding him up against the wall. He grabbed a handful of silver hair and forced Kakashi's head downward and backwards, over and over. The ten year old struggled against it.

"Stop trying to fight it kid, no one here likes that," as he continued to roughly force the ten year old's mouth onto him.

Aki shoved the child over and dragged him closer to the center of the bed, face down.

"You better be ready."

The pain from the intrusion was nothing Kakashi had felt before. Immediately, he began to wriggle away from the man, who just grabbed his hair again and pulled back so that he was on his hands and knees.

"You've never been fucked before, have you, kid? Well, all the better for me," Aki began to thrust himself into the child.

A hand had closed around Kakashi, coaxing him. He felt quite tormented by what he was feeling. His heart was racing, and he clamped his eyes shut as he tried to will away what was building inside him. It was a foreign feeling, more so than the feelings that Rin and Obito had described to him before, the ones that they wished he'd feel.

He didn't notice himself inaudibly whisper the word, "No."

No amount of willpower seemed to stop it though and he felt himself tightening on the inside, building slowly, until he felt himself uncoil with a small gasp. The man groaned as Kakashi unwillingly responded to his advances.

"Fuck kid, you're pretty good," came a breathless approval.

Kakashi tried to isolate his mind. He was a shinobi. He acutely realised that he was still holding the stuffed dog, well, he was clutching it now, his grip having tightened from the effort it took him to not cry out. He also noticed that the dog smelled a little like his sensei. That is what he clung to, it was like a lifeline, to his life as a shinobi.

The man had let go of his hair, having opted for his waist, so Kakashi's head rested against the bed.

"Raise your damn ass, kid."

He barely heard it. On this mission, he was Kayuu. With that thought and the stuffed dog in his arms, the shinobi- _child_ known as Kakashi retreated to the back of his mind, away from his protesting senses as "Aki" continued to mercilessly thrust in and out of the shinobi, drawing blood and sweat. He thought of his short year at the academy. He thought of duty and rules and the mission.

This was a mission and he wasn't going to let something like this stop him. This: a man who was viciously raping a ten year old- shinobi (_child_) named Kayuu- _Kakashi_ who was clinging on to a stuffed dog because he was still a kid- _because if he didn't, he wouldn't know if he'd still be able to reign enough control over his emotions to ever call himself a shinobi again_.

A man raping a ten year old clutching a stuffed dog.

Ignoring the slowly building pain that was less than his most painful experience, but still a stranger nonetheless, Kakashi thought of a number of things in his isolated state.

These number of things were 4, 25, and 33.

Shinobi rule #4: A shinobi must always put the mission first.

Shinobi rule #25: A shinobi must never show his tears.

Shinobi rule #33: A shinobi must never show any weakness

He repeated these phrases, creating the barrier between his mind and dignity as a shinobi and his abused body and cover as a child.

Though, it was hard to tell the difference.

He heard the man's breath hitch and then felt a warm wetness fill him. A squelch.

"Not bad," a smirk, "With that face of yours, it's surprising you haven't been picked yet. But while you're still here, do what we tell you to, and be a good little whore for the rest of us, okay?"

Kakashi was returned to his cubby the next day, almost significantly calmer than the other rape victims. He understood why the children looked so damaged. Those sessions weren't for the mental stability of the kids, it was for the staff. If his analytical abilities served him right, everyone in the warehouse was in a prostitution joint and the smell the hallways reeked of was sex. The only point he was missing now, was why kids didn't return sometimes.

He'd have to wait to find out, although for the time being, a little training wouldn't hurt.

After all, one day, the village might need him to be a good little whore, too.

* * *

Review?


	5. The Whorror

**Beautiful, Lethal, Ten Years Old  
**

Written By: SilentAnonymity

Dedicated to Sakiku, Orodruin, and Novocain

Chapter 5: The Whorror

Chapter dedicated to MIW, HU, LunaVanillaStorm, ProudYaoiFangirl000, Tatty and Dragon, JaketheDog33, The You of Yesterday, and Jymmie21 (who gave me a heart attack because my stupid brain only read half the review -_- lol)

* * *

Well I kind of stole the title for this chapter from a Motionless in White album title...I don't listen to them much, but I felt the name was fitting...The last line that we hear Takashi say ever is taken from a Hollywood Undead song. :D (or kind of, it's a little reworded)

This is WAY overdue. Well, in my terms it's not, considering how long some of my other fics take to update -_- but I kind of wanted to have this fic on a constant update pace. My laptop _and_ netbook had a virus -_- I am a total virus magnet so I'm borrowing my brother's. Luckily I uploaded everything I've already written to Doc Manager, so it was just a matter of getting my hands on a laptop and the time to update. Needless to say, because I'm still writing the ending, update gaps might end up being longer because I need to compensate for the time it takes me to write, so please be patient! Thanks guys!

I'm warning you again, the fic gets much more fucked up (more fucked up than Kakashi is at the moment) after this, so beware of how disturbing this fic can get.

* * *

"Are you alright?" was the first phrase Kakashi heard when he returned to his cubby.

"Hmm? Yeah."

"What do they do to you?"

Kakashi contemplated what he would tell the boy. He was clearly a civilian, so stating rape very bluntly would probably not be a great idea. Though Kakashi, being a shinobi, felt that the known was safer than the unknown and that really, in life, pretty words wouldn't save you. He opted for a vague answer (later, he'd reflect that it wasn't his brightest idea).

"Eh. Some physical stuff. They tell you it's a therapy session, but it's not. I shouldn't really explain it to you. You'll find out. Just be prepared for a worst case scenario."

There was silence and then, "How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Oh…You look eight, but you act a lot older…"

"Go figure."

"Do you miss them?"

"Who?"

"Your family…"

Oh, great. The homesickness speech. He was on an infiltration mission for Kami's sake, he couldn't just very well tell him he had no childhood.

"Not really. I've never really known my parents. I was four when they were killed by some bandits…"

"Oh…"

"Well, whatever. At least I won't feel homesick like you, right?"

"Sure…"

That killed the conversation effectively, Kakashi didn't really feel like continuing it too much anyway.

A few weeks went by, in which Kakashi began to be picked more often. It was a blur of quiet whispers from Takashi, various men, sake, sadomasochism, and the occasional useful phrases that stuck out in the mess.

_"Fuck, you look hot when you make that face."_

_"Sit here until you're dismissed."_

_"Use your tongue dammit."_

_"You sound so fucking hot."_

_"Beg for it you little prick."_

He did not include rape in the list of events that had passed in the past few weeks anymore. He did not consider it rape so much as he considered it training. It was when he had decided to train, that he had silently given his consent.

By the fifth week (or sixth, counting the first), Kakashi was a hit, picked every night and fucked by and fucking over forty different men. Word got around. Takashi was concerned, having only been (thankfully) picked twice (the silver-haired _child_ drew enough attention away from the older boy); though under the worry, there was a tone of irritation...

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hmm, yeah. You get used to it."

"I don't think I ever will…Aren't you scared you'll get sick?"

"What, diseases? Nah, they're all sterile."

A thoughtful pause- "They say that if you're picked by special guests, they set you free…wouldn't that be great? Being able to go back…?"

Kakashi honestly and seriously doubted that anyone was set free after everything that happened- a point that even after the sixth week, he did not know the cause of.

"Well, assuming you actually do get set free, yes, it'd be nice- nicer for you, probably.

He had heard stories from Takashi, of a family who lived in a small house by a stream. Of a woman he called Okaa-san and a man he called Otou-san and a little girl who he called Imouto. Of a little village filled with children he called Satoru and Ichirou and Kimiko that smelled like dango and tea.

Shinobi don't get emotionally attached (attachment is dangerous), but he listened and he silently hoped- though he ignored it, that when he did complete his mission, that Takashi and all the other children would get home. It was stupid and he knew it. He was a shinobi- _child_ and shinobi don't feel.

"I really do miss them..."

"Well, I'm going to be blunt. Maybe you should just start accepting the fact that maybe, actually, probably, you won't be going back," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Look," with a little more conviction, "If they can call rape a _therapy session_, then there's no way that they'll _really _let you go. Not after what they did to us here. Just accept that this will probably be what your life is from now on."

Kakashi heard a small gasp, the kid sounded upset.

"Is that..."

"Hmm?"

"Is that why you've been acting like such a whore? Because you think that you'll have to live like this?! When did rape turn into sex for you?!"

Kakashi was used to being called a pretty little fuck toy, but coming from a boy who had considered Kakashi a friend of some sort, it hurt a little more than Kakashi, a shinobi, would ever admit to feeling. However, Kakashi still had to disagree with Takashi, sex implied a lot of _feelings_ and bonding, none of which he had felt at all during his session with the men, so no, he had never had sex.

"I can have sex if I want to," a lie.

"Shut up. What kind of self-respecting person are you?"

"Tch, I don't live under your orders, Takashi, who the hell said I wasn't respecting myself?" No, he was a _shinobi, _who was under the Hokage's orders, who had _never_ had sex _ever_, and didn't need dignity. (He was a child under the Hokage's orders who had been raped again and again because he had signed his dignity- _life_ away when his father had failed)

"My name isn't dick, keep it out of your mouth."

The "boss," who was appropriately named Shigeo, after his luxurious appearance (he was quite rich apparently) walked further down the aisles than he usually did on the Friday of the seventh week. Usually, the children just sat in their boxes, minding their own businesses, hiding under blankets, muttering to themselves, being general nuisances, but Kakashi…Kayuu, did not.

A man was escorting Shigeo, who walked and stopped as simply as if he were shopping for a new scarf.

"Well, hello," his moustache twitched slightly.

"That's the one we've been talking about Boss," was what echoed in the background.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you? Silver hair, soft, porcelain skin..."

While other children were cowering, pathetic little blanket covered lumps in the back of their cubicles, Kakashi sat on his heels, back upright, blanket folded, and his yukata, open just slightly, exposing a flash of pale flesh.

He nodded slightly at the scarved man and smiled faintly, looking though irresistible half lidded eyes.

His lips parted slightly, taking a shallow, slightly provocative breath before replying, "Good evening…Shigeo-sama..."

Beauty really was a deadly asset.

Shigeo's room was clearly more lavish than the rooms of his subordinates, a chamber with a tall ceiling that arched into the center, a large, plush round bed and a window- a fucking _window_ (he hadn't seen the outside world in almost two months), and a door that led to a bathroom that had a shower that wouldn't spray disinfectant.

It was the most difficult and painful fuck Kakashi had ever experienced, worse than the first one with Aki, worse than being fucked by three men at the same time, or hung from the ceiling and beaten and whipped _and _fucked, but Kayuu did it. He moaned and sucked and whined and begged, listened to him say "The shade of your hair is teasing me," and "That face of yours is pretty with your own cum on it," and sighed, and mewled, and arched, and fucked _himself_ against Shigeo, forcing his face and sounds and actions to flash in a litany of emotions that he had never really felt, using every dirty little trick he had learned in the weeks past. And when the man finally gave an enormous heave and emptied himself _all over_ Kakashi, while purposely using one hand to keep his left eye open and squirting _into it_, he licked it up slowly, off his arms, off every little finger, like a kitten, with one eye closed, and sat on his heels waiting, beaten and bleeding, like a good little whore- _shinobi_, to be dismissed.

Why? Of all self respecting people- _children, he was ten years old, a child, _why had he chosen to train- _whore himself out_? He was a shinobi. This was a mission. It was all part of the goddamn mission. Infiltrate, investigate, find, eliminate- _abducted, raped, whored out, fucked and fucked and fucked._ But it was not enough.

He needed to know why no one returned, and then, he had to kill him. He still had two weeks, he would not fail.

Not like his father.

As he sat on the bed with the yukata pooled around him, blood from the corner of his mouth and semen in his hair and eye, all he could think of was 4.

He did not think of dignity, not of privacy, or health, or home, not even being human- _a child- _and most certainly not about his sensei or teammates.

No, he was Hatake Kakashi, a genius ninja- _child_ and this is what he thought:

Shinobi rule #4: A shinobi must always put the mission first.

* * *

Review?


	6. Dinner

**Beautiful, Lethal, Ten Years Old  
**

Written By: SilentAnonymity

Dedicated to Sakiku, Orodruin, and Novocain

Chapter 6: Dinner

Chapter dedicated to ow5la, and Titi's Nemesis

* * *

This marks the beginning of another screwed up aspect of this story. Proceed with caution.

* * *

Apparently, apart from being naturally gifted at academics and sparring, weaponry, and being a _great_ shinobi in general, being a genius also made you a hell of a good fuck.

Too good of a fuck actually.

For a week, Kakashi was kept in the high ceiling room with the _window_, touched only by himself and Shigeo, who if didn't feel like fucking him personally, would make him and then watch him fuck himself.

That was fine for him (tools don't need dignity, responses can be forced).

His mission was still incomplete; he needed to know the reasoning behind the disappearances. He laughed ironically at the amount of opportunities he had that he could kill the man with though, his mission was missing one key point.

Takashi had revealed it for him.

It was a week and a half of being Shigeo's personal fuck toy, when a familiar tuft of black, spiky hair caught his eye. He had been walking around the building, being a little special granted him these freedoms, taking note of all the exits and rooms in the building, and supplies (and potential weapons) they had in the kitchen.

He found Takashi being led down the hall by a man with magenta coloured hair Kakashi had never seen before.

Special guest.

He could not investigate however, as he was stopped in his thoughts by none other than Shigeo, he was, surprisingly, holding three girls who looked to be about five years old, but were much too rounded for their age.

"What do you think, Kayuu-chan? Do you like these three?"

Kakashi tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Well, we plump them up so there's more meat on them. No one likes skinny and stick thin ones do they?"

Again Kakashi said nothing.

"Never mind then," he turned to leave with the girls, "Oh and Kayuu," he turned his head backwards to face the silver-haired child, "You're eating dinner with us tonight, wear that nicer yukata I left in the cabinet, alright? I want you to look your best, you're the first one I've ever let sit in on our meals…" And he left.

He found himself wearing a red and black yukata and sitting on his heels around a table filled with plates and inviting scents. There was a hint of malice in the smells, but he couldn't tell what it was. The table was laden with dish after dish of food covered with fancy silver covers, reflecting everyone's eager and hungry faces.

Kakashi did not eat much throughout the meal. At the start, a watery soup of carrots and peas was served, from which Kakashi sipped politely from. He stayed predominantly quiet throughout the whole affair as well. They began to open the dishes one by one. A plate of steaks, undoubtedly one of the cows they had helped "raise." A series of salads and side dishes (some covered and some uncovered) surrounded the very large silver cover in the center of the table.

Judging from the extravagant meal and lifestyle that Shigeo actually had, Kakashi suspected it to be a whole roast pig under the lid. A few of the side dishes were opened to reveal a bubbling pot of some hot-dog stew, a rack of ribs, and a plate of chicken drum-sticks, which was strange. There were no chickens on the farm…probably store bought, he rationalised.

Then, he realised that he was very wrong.

The lid of the center dish was open, revealing an entire roast pig, apple in the mouth and lettuce peeking out from under it.

Though the pig was very strange.

It had a full head of spiky black hair and thumbs.

_It had thumbs._

On the silver plate layered with lettuce half laid Takashi, cooked and stuffed, apple in mouth. He would have been sitting on his knees, but his head was pushed forward, chin resting on the plate, arms tied back over the arch of his back.

Kakashi stared in horror.

He glanced at the other dishes.

The stew looked alright, until a stir with the ladle revealed the sausages to be fingers. The chicken thighs were thumbs- cut straight from the hand, along the crease on the palm between the index finger and the thumb. The steaks were thickly sliced calf muscles, from the fattened girls that he had seen in the hallway earlier that day. The ribs? Self-explanatory.

Cannibalism.

High-fucking-class cannibalism.

Kakashi said nothing. He waited. He listened. Sipped tea in silence and perfected the plan that he had devised so tediously over the last week.

He watched. He watched in disgust as the men ate the thumbs like it really came from a bird, watched as they carved Takashi open, ate generous helpings of his flesh, stripping the meat off the bone with their teeth.

He stopped.

"Nailed the kid pretty hard- crying by the end of it," the magenta haired man said, while waving his fork animatedly, "You should have seen the way he struggled though, when I started beating him," a lick of the lips, "Who knew he'd still be so delicious even out of bed?"

His mind briefly wandered to the little house by the stream, with an woman called Okaa-san, a man called Otou-san, a girl called Imouto, and a village filled with children named Satoru and Ichirou and Kimiko that smelled like dango and tea.

He pushed the thought away.

It was decided. The next time Shigeo fucked him,

He would die.

* * *

Review?


	7. You Can't Spell Therapist Without Rapist

**Beautiful, Lethal, Ten Years Old  
**

Written By: SilentAnonymity

Dedicated to Sakiku, Orodruin, and Novocain

Chapter 7: You Can't Spell Therapist, Without Rapist

Chapter dedicated to Meggis19, Maharuha, AnonLovely, and zoero

* * *

I cut the story off here because I want you guys to guess what he's doing at the end, because let me tell you, he's not getting away with _anything_ easily.

I had to do quite a bit of questionable research to come up with this method, so I hope you like it.

This is also the point in time where I feel it's necessary to include a heartfelt thank you to all the supporters of this story and of me in general. I really appreciate the time you all have taken to read and review (and favourite and alert etc). I really do love reading your reviews and finding the emails that say you guys have followed or favourited. So thank you all, very much. Love you guys!

I also hope you guys didn't mind me killing off Takashi...*hides behind desk in case of oncoming anger*

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He was running low on time, he had a little less than a week before sixty days were up. He had had to wait for a week before Shigeo left on a four day "business trip" all the while promising Kakashi "one hell of a fuck" when he got back because he hadn't even so much as _touched_ him in that week. In a stroke of luck, however, Kakashi had discovered something that would soon prove to be very useful.

Kakashi had long since been granted the freedoms and luxuries of wandering the complex by himself- Shigeo was his personal "therapist" after all, so it wasn't difficult to enter the busy kitchen without raising suspicion. The difficult part was how to ensure that all the staff would be targeted without having to kill the children along with them.

Well, it was considerably less difficult when he noticed that the staff ate human meat too (the kids just ate rice and close to rotting vegetables). They mostly ate the females though, as they had no apparent sexual value to them. Knowing this, made it easier to target them. Knowing this, Kakashi would not save those girls- not that he had saved any of the other children who were picked by "special guests."

He found that he didn't really care, he'd be saving enough of them when he killed them all- they should be glad to be dying for the freedom of others.

Shinobi Law #4: A shinobi must always put the mission first.

He moved soundlessly through the halls.

There was one guy he'd fucked who had a nicotine addiction. Not smoking, chewing tobacco. He remembered it clearly because the forced kisses had tasted awful, like a disease was spreading into him through his mouth.

Also because he was one hell of a sadist.

It was meal time, now, well into the afternoon and the all the staff were eating, a perfect opportunity.

He entered the room silently, one hand inching into the worn cloak that the shinobi wore, edging closer and closer to the packet, when a rustling caught his attention. His arm snapped back from its position.

"What do you think you're doing?"

_Shit._

Behind him stood a shinobi who looked like a haunted skeleton with pasty skin on it. He reeked of tobacco.

"Well…truth is…" Kakashi started, "Remember when you chose me?"

The man nodded skeptically.

"I know it sounds childish and I shouldn't be saying it…but…you tasted really good when we kissed…and I kind of wanted to taste it again, so I thought I'd borrow some of your…" his sentence trailed off into a mumble, his mind working frantically.

The man smiled and took a step forward, closing the door behind him.

"Well, Kayuu, if you wanted me again, you could have just asked."

Kakashi found himself pinned down with an utterly disgusting and shrivelled tongue probing its way around his mouth. He felt the tears and the rips of the yukata he was wearing and the obvious arousal of the other man.

He didn't really have a choice, he _needed_ the tobacco.

It wouldn't do to kill him now.

Not yet.

An almost unbearable fuck (that left him with blue and black bruises and just general aches _everywhere_, but not deep cuts, playing with Shigeo's personal toy was forbidden) later, Kakashi was sitting next to the man, who had pulled out a fresh packet of chews.

"Here kid, take 'em."

He took them a little quickly, "T-thank you…why?"

"'Cause you're one hell of a good fuck."

Kakashi smiled in response, feeling absolutely nothing at all except for the dull throb of his body and thinking:

Let the games begin.

* * *

Review?


	8. Let The Games Begin

**Beautiful, Lethal, Ten Years Old  
**

Written By: SilentAnonymity

Dedicated to Sakiku, Orodruin, and Novocain

Chapter 8: Let The Games Begin

Chapter dedicated to Alia-Jevs, and enteryournamehere5

* * *

Sorry the chapters are so short recently, I've really had trouble finding time to write. This one is longer! Judging from the lack of response of the last chapter, longer ones with more content and value in them are what you guys like right? How about a puppy? Or a stick of dango? Or a small child? Or little-mini-scarecrow-silver-haired prodigies?! What? Nothing? No! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?! D': Kidding, none of you are obligated to do anything, I know. ^-^ But here it is! Chapter 8. I decided to add a little section regarding Minato and Pakkun's position, so they don't randomly appear in the story later on.

Also, if the making of the poison is confusing for any of you, message me and I'll rewrite it, keep in mind though, I don't want to teach any of you to make the poison with the method I found online, so I won't be very specific anyway...

Don't try it at home, kids!

Enjoy!

* * *

"There," he said, as he finished the seal.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then," the pug said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato sat in a tree quite a ways away from the warehouse. He could feel the many chakra signatures of the shinobi that worked there. It wouldn't have been difficult to defeat all of them- he was the Yellow Flash after all, but it was too dangerous not knowing what Kakashi's situation was and whether his safety would be compromised in such an event...the result would be more than probable. It was also unwise to take that course of action because Minato did not know the amount of information Kakashi had managed to obtain. His student was a good one, but it would be unwise to underestimate the enemy. At least, for now.

He settled down and resolved to memorise the methodical movements of his enemies in the building in the distance.

...

Lunch would be when he struck.

His body was still recovering from the stress it underwent when he was handling the poison that morning, but it was all he could manage.

The staff ate in shifts. It would be extremely difficult to kill off all of them using this method, but it was also the most discreet...well, to an extent.

Better than setting the place on fire.

Or slaughtering them- plus, it'd be ironic.

He transferred the poison to a little bottle- for easy access, and stuck it in the sleeve of his yukata, entering the kitchen as it began to busy with preparations. Before he went in, he braced himself for the view he knew that he would see. He moved quietly along the side of the cabinets, ignoring- _trying desperately to ignore_ the limbless girls still painfully conscious and heaped in the corner, and the half severed carcass of another on a large metal table, blood still dripping freshly from the wounds. Her eyes were wide and white, her mouth was gaping open, a few trickles of blood escaping through missing teeth and split lips. None of them looked to be older than six.

He continued to a little pot of sauce, made of ground human flesh, mixed with the chunks of cow and pig meat- the animals were used to disguise the real source of the flesh. Tilting himself over the little pot with the help of a step stool, he lifted his right arm and discreetly dumped in a large amount of the murky brown liquid.

Over his shoulder came, "Hello, Kayuu-chan. What are you doing in here?"

"Good afternoon Aki-san," he said, when he saw the familiar face, "I was a little bored and decided to go exploring. Shigeo-sama said that I could take some food from the kitchen if I wanted to."

"The sauce is always delicious. I'll grab you some, but don't tell anyone."

"Oh, no that's fine."

"Come on, don't refuse me."

"No, really, I'm just in the mood-"

"Just take the food, kid."

"Alright then," he smiled as the man filled a bowl for him.

"Thank you Aki-san," He took the food, dipped a finger experimentally into the sauce, "It's really good!"

"Have more than that," the man chuckled.

He nodded energetically in response, picking up- to his stoic horror, a finger, dipped it in sauce and bit a little off of it.

He swallowed.

"It really is good!"

"Glad you like it," and the man turned to leave, but then, "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"It smells like...tobacco..."

_Shit._

"I don't smell anything..."

Aki raised an eyebrow.

"Move over, it's coming from your direction."

"I'm sorry! Please don't tell anyone! I was bored and Shigeo-sama isn't here...so I kind of visited Hideki...You won't tell anyone, right? Shigeo-sama will kill him if you do..." His voice dropped to an urgent whisper.

"Feh, I can't guarantee I'll keep my lips shut. We get rewarded for reporting a break in the rules, kid."

"But he was just trying to make me feel better. After all, didn't you break the rules by giving me this?" He gestured at his food.

"Don't get smart with me."

"But!"

"Shut up, kid," he turned an left.

Kakashi let out a breath of relief. When Aki was well out of range, Kakashi dumped the remainder of the food into a wilting plant and walked away from the pot. He tried not to feel sickened that he had just eaten a bit of another person's flesh and stopped to pick up a small carving knife from a drawer and left the kitchen.

He had been trained to resist poison- to a degree, but he still found himself stumbling slightly through the halls back to Shigeo's room.

A horrible retching noise issued from the washroom as Kakashi stuck his finger down his throat in an attempt to remove the poison. When he stood, he felt considerably better.

Too bad he didn't know his senses were betraying him.

Now all that was left, was to wait.

He sat on the bed, hands grasping the stuffed dog as he reflected.

The previous day, he had obtained the chewing tobacco. Luckily for him, the window to Shigeo's room was easily opened and he effortlessly jumped out the very low window. His ripped yukata had come in handy. He left the tobacco out overnight. In the morning, he hadn't had gloves and he had had to hope that the amount of poison that got into his system through touching his skin wouldn't be enough to hinder him- he didn't care about it harming him, so long as he could finish the mission. He had made a simple nicotine syrup that would, hopefully, kill as many of the shinobi as possible. He'd have to hope they didn't notice it. He'd have to hope the kids would get out alive.

He'd have to hope that luck was on his side.

But a shinobi should not rely on luck.

* * *

Review?


	9. Fight Back

**Beautiful, Lethal, Ten Years Old  
**

Written By: SilentAnonymity

Dedicated to Sakiku, Orodruin, and Novocain

Chapter 9: Fight Back

Chapter dedicated to sna and Alexandre de Sade

* * *

I stole the counting part (you'll understand what I'm talking about when you get there) from sna's _Genius Under Fire_ which can be read here: /s/2292448/1/Genius-Under-Fire

Going to start wrapping things up now. Fight scenes aren't my forte, but I tried and I'd love some feedback.

Also, the popular ending is that Shigeo die a _painful_ death. I was content with just slitting his throat, but I guess I could do more...

His original death was: Pushing through the pain, Kakashi thrust the blade downward, sinking it into the scarved neck of the man in front of him, pulling and trailing a red smile under the man's chin. He fell to the ground.

But then I added stuff and this is what I got.

I researched the effects of nicotine poisoning. Two drops is lethal to children. It can enter the bloodstream through the skin. The effects I've described are ones that my research had come up with.

Also, I decided on this method, because, "It doesn't take a lot for Kakashi to be lethal," and he's a ten year old, how do you expect a ten year old to fight fifty enemies head on?! D:

Enjoy! And review? Please? :( I can haz reviewz, yes?

* * *

Kakashi was lying tiredly on the bed when Shigeo returned from his four day trip later that afternoon. He was acutely aware that the poison wasn't making its way through his system, despite how he was minutely using his chakra to speed up his metabolism; it was all he could do to keep his thoughts in focus and his breaths from appearing too laboured.

His time was up. He had one day left before the Hokage would call off the mission and he would be returned to the village, all of his work aborted.

He wouldn't let that happen.

He could feel where the little stolen carving knife was, underneath the few sheets that separated his back from the mattress, as Shigeo lowered himself over him, giving him that one-hell-of-a-fuck he was promised. It was to his alarm that the couldn't even draw the strength to push away from Shigeo and kill him without drawing from his chakra.

Shigeo noticed his weakened state too.

When he was done being fucked, he decided belatedly (though it was mostly due to the poison slowing his thoughts) that it wouldn't be too much of a loss if he used his chakra, his mission would be over anyway and it would be best to kill Shigeo now. His subordinates were hopefully eating copious amounts of the poison and all he had left was to personally kill Shigeo.

His mind wandered again and he briefly wondered about the amount of times he had been fucked. He had lost count at about eighty, but that was not due to the poison or his frequency of his being fucked.

He just hadn't been taught how to count any higher.

His yukata fastened in place again, sweat, blood, semen, and the signs of intercourse still fresh on ten year-old body, he focused his chakra and forced himself off the bed and quietly behind Shigeo, who turned the corner and into the hall.

Knife raised, he was about to strike, when a searing pain ripped in his abdomen.

The poison continued to strike.

The floor below filled with shouts.

"THE LITTLE FUCKER!" Well, he didn't end up killing them all with poison, did he?

Pushing through the pain, Kakashi thrust the blade downward, only to be met with a hand around his wrist.

"You whelp! After all I did for you!" Shigeo yelled.

Twisting, Kakashi freed his arm, a hand already at his neck, choking him. Suddenly frantic, he scrabbled against the arm in front of him, dropping the knife, feeling the cold wall collide with his back. For a few frightening moments, Kakashi thought he was going to die. He credited the thought to the poison and kicked. Hard. Enough to break the ribs of the man holding him captive, who stumbled back and fell over, clutching his side. Kakashi fell to the floor taking in deep breaths, vision clouded, stomach fiery, lungs burning, and head spinning. Not resting for a second longer, he picked up his knife again and stabbed it over and over in the general direction of the man. Red blossomed from the various wounds of the sporadically made gashes. Nothing immediately fatal, but he severed a main artery, spraying the hall and him with red.

Kakashi needed to make sure the man died. He would eventually bleed to death, but he could easily get medical help from his subordinates.

"FUCKER!"

Said subordinates had just turned the corner and were closing in fast.

One of the men had reached where Kakashi was and it was all he could do to sink the blade of his knife deep into the man, letting both fall away from him.

From behind there was a shout of "_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_"

Kakashi grit his teeth as the smell of burnt flesh filled his nose, he rolled, putting out his burning side. The pain did little to keep him focused through the poison. An ear splitting yell overcame the noise of the fight, as the badly aimed fire jutsu set a wounded Shigeo on fire.

Chances of recovery were exponentially lower now that the man had been set on fire. Kakashi still wasn't sure he could leave him though, there was still the chance of a water-user saving him.

Not knowing what instinct caused him to do it, Kakashi grabbed one of the very heavy, ornate, glass orbs on one of the shelves he had landed by, and slammed it into the scarved man's skull over and over, spattering the already crimson surroundings an even brighter shade of red. Only satisfied when he heard and felt the bone crack and splinter beneath the force.

More men had reached him.

Head still unfocused, all Kakashi could register were the dark and blurry outlines of his pursuers. He stood and ran (stumbled) back towards the high-ceiling room, a whizzing sound from behind and he picked up a fluffy pillow from the bed and let the kunai sink into it. He ran forward and crashed his way through the glass window, not even caring that the glass cut ribbons of red through his skin. He continued, body running on poison-dulled instincts and using his enemy's kunai from the pillow to block the onslaught of weapons.

Kick, block, punch, duck, roundhouse kick.

He was dizzy and his head was pounding, he only noticed, very faintly, the pain of his flesh when a stone buried itself in his leg when he didn't quite dodge an earth jutsu one of his enemies had hurled at him.

There were too many of them.

His senses blurred and he could hardly make out the words that Aki screamed at him.

"You little shit! Killed half the staff-...-stunt you pulled! Don't fucking underestim-...-kid. We'll kill you a thousand times over-...-you did!"

With half the staff down, there were at least thirty others he had to fight on his own.

Duck, crouch, roll, jump, block.

A kick to his head and Kakashi rolled off on the grass, already pounding head even more painful. The pain in his abdomen had returned with vengeance and his senses were meshing together even worse. His muscles were twitching uncontrollably and nausea was added to the list of effects the poison had on him.

Get up, block, jump, drop the pillow,_ I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji,_

"_Kuchiyose!_"

Seven ninken appeared before him, all bared teeth and menacing growls. Despite their intimidating appearance, the dogs were confused by their master's state. Pakkun knew enough of what was to happen in the mission to take lead.

His body gave a throb as the poison continued to work, causing his head to swim and his vision to blur. Swaying, he fell, off balance, and vomited on the grass. He desperately tried to stay conscious, his ninken wouldn't be able to hold off so many enemies on their own, but as the poison pulled against his consciousness, it was out of his abilities to even stay focused. His fingers scrabbled across stone and through dirt, frantically searching for something to anchor him to the conscious world. Even slightly unresponsive, being conscious meant that he would at least be able to dodge any oncoming attacks- or so he hoped.

His bloodied hands finally grasped something soft- the pillow. Clutching it tightly, he drew in to himself and curled around it, willing himself to fight off the effect of the poison, willing himself to stay awake.

The last thing he heard was a soft thud and the clash of metal on metal before he finally succumbed to the unrelenting need to sleep.

* * *

Review? Please?


	10. Revelations

**Beautiful, Lethal, Ten Years Old  
**

Written By: SilentAnonymity

Dedicated to Sakiku, Orodruin, and Novocain

Chapter 10: Revelations

Chapter dedicated to Group 1 (AU-H Camp 2013), Kuro the FallenWolf, Tanoshi Kodomatchi, and Sora Nadeshiko

* * *

Hi.

So I've been at leadership/church camp thing for the past four days so I couldn't update...That explains my absence. It was awesomely fun. :D Yeah Group 1 for the win! (Top for almost everything, if not, second. ^-^)

Moving on.

It has been a long and fucked up journey. I don't know if I want to add another chapter after this...what do you think? If anyone spots any sort of plot hole, then let me know 'cause I'll fix it.

I kind of wanted all the kids to die, but then I realised that the story would really be too much, so I kind of just let this happen. heh.

And yes, Kakashi thought it was a pillow.

I'm also thinking of making a sequel that consists of a seduction mission while Kakashi is in ANBU...let me know if you guys want one! (Especially since I don't have a particularly defined idea yet...I'll need the motivation)

Please enjoy!

* * *

He had felt the sudden surge and detected the white crackling of his student's chakra signature. The ninken hadn't made their appearance yet, so he wouldn't be able to assist the fray ahead. He was worried. When he finally felt the presence of animal signatures, he body flickered away.

The leaves rustled in his wake.

Minato landed in the midst of battle, kunai out as he parried the enemy's attack. Metal clashed on metal, Pakkun a little ways away, defending his master to the best of his abilities, the other ninken fighting on various fronts.

"And another loser joins the battle," the man said, as Minato landed lightly in front of his student, "Come to pick up the little backstabbing cock sucker? You know, I was the first one to fuck him-" A whoosh. A flash of yellow. The clink of a kunai. A sweat drop. "I-impossible...There were rumours, but I never thought that...you-you're..."

Aki fell to the ground.

"That was for my student." He said quietly.

The battle lasted for ten minutes. Towards the end, the men realised what was going on and began to put up a better fight.

When the last body fell to the ground, Minato created a clone.

The original went with Pakkun towards the building and through the shattered window. The pungent smell of sake and sex filled his senses, making him falter slightly. Obvious signs of battle was strewn across the room. Outside in the hall, Minato saw a man whose skull had been crushed; burn injuries, and still fresh wounds, gleaming on his facedown body on the ground. He reasoned that this was probably the man who was in charge of the whole kidnapping business, seeing as Kakashi specifically made sure he was dead. The horrifics and specifics would be dealt with later.

He steeled himself once more and continued to walk.

His trail led him to a dining hall, where men were slumped over the tables, dead. The smell of nicotine hung thinly in the air, masked by the strong scent of abuse and rape.

A little steel door led him to a kitchen. His stomach dropped at the sight.

He knew of the horrors of war, of innocent children watching their parents being slaughtered in front of them. He knew of children being killed, "Put out of their misery." He knew that times could be tough, but never, had he ever, seen anyone resort to such crude methods of sustenance. Especially not in a willing situation, where there was a choice and they clearly weren't starving.

He walked up to the limbless bodies of the six year old girls and ten year old male on the metal counter and closed their eyelids over white, unseeing, dead, eyes. He inwardly thanked kami, or whatever other god was out there, that Kakashi hadn't been subject to becoming someone's meal. He didn't know what _else _would have happened if he hadn't placed a Shunshin seal on Pakkun's back.

Horror glaring fresh in his mind, Minato pushed on, Pakkun visibly disturbed at his side.

Children.

Almost a hundred, in little plastic cubicles stacked on top of each other.

He felt like he was walking in a prison, a pet store, but thinking back to the bodies in the kitchen, it was worse.

He was walking through a slaughterhouse- a whorehouse.

Full of _children._

What made it worse was the obvious signs of abuse that the little boys bore: bruises, cuts, bite marks, scared, bedraggled looks, and almost malnourished frames. Contrary to the males, the females were forcibly fattened, they bore no signs of physical abuse, but their scared looks could rival any one of the males'. Later, he'd discover that the females had to watch their fellow prisoners have their limbs chopped off before being shipped to the kitchen. There was not one wrist that wasn't red and scarred from being roughly tied with rope.

What frightened Minato even more, were the terrified looks that children gave him as he approached their little boxes.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he approached one of the males. The boy recoiled into his compartment, covering himself with a thin, blue blanket, trying to shut Minato out as much as he could.

"I'm a shinobi from Konoha, I'm here to set you all free."

It was even more terrifying to see the children all hold out their wrists when Minato turned to lead them out. They expected to be tied together.

"There's no need for that," Minato said softly, "We're meeting another team a little further on the outskirts of the land, so we'll need to be quick, but quiet. Please follow me. If anything happens, make sure you stay close to me or one of the dogs," he gestured to Kakashi's ninken, who were positioned around the children.

The children looked surprised, but disbelief and joy overwhelmed their little features and they all followed the strange blonde man away from their weeks of oppression (none of them stayed alive long enough to be there a year).

The clone gingerly picked up the curled form of his student- a ten year old child clutching a stuffed dog. He knew he was young, but it was easily forgotten when the silver-haired child killed so willingly.

Maybe it wasn't so willing.

He looked very small- even more so while he was tightly hugging the stuffed dog and wearing the ill-fitting, over-sized yukata, both of which did nothing to make his student look any older. His face was contorted in a painful, fevered sleep, a thin sheet of sweat on his very pale skin. His shock at Kakashi's response to being told that sex was just another tool, the year previous, was nothing compared to his shock now.

His shock that Kakashi really had taken his words to heart.

He had done some basic first aid on the cuts and fractured bones, but he didn't have an antidote for the poison. If they didn't return to the village soon, Kakashi would die.

The journey to meet the team ahead felt longer than it really was. Minato wanted to go faster, but the children would not be able to keep up.

"Who is that?" A girl asked politely, voice barely a whisper. She had dark red hair and looked two years older than Kakashi.

"He's my student," Minato said quietly, looking sadly at the little, unconscious, silver-haired child in his arms.

"I hope he'll be alright. I didn't know him all that well, but he was...with me when we got here, until we got split off."

"I see..."

"I also want to thank him and you as well."

Minato nodded his appreciation and looked ahead, wondering what kind of world they lived in and when he had accepted that cuts and bruises and lacerations were normal on a child- Kakashi. And as the second team came into view, Minato tried.

He tried to ignore how wrong it was to see a ten year old- _his _ten year old student covered in bite marks and semen.

He really did.

* * *

Review?


	11. Diminuendo

** Beautiful, Lethal, Ten Years Old  
**

Written By: SilentAnonymity

Dedicated to Sakiku, Orodruin, and Novocain

Chapter 11: Diminuendo

Chapter dedicated to Dark-Zeblock, and claradevalletrueba

* * *

Sorry this took so long. My muse for the sequel almost died and I haven't been able to bring myself to write anything in this series for a while. My sudden interest in RWBY has something to do with it as well...

If I missed you in the dedications section, please tell me, as it has been a long time and I'm worried I might have forgotten some of you! (Sorry! ;A;)

So here we are, the last chapter. For those of you interested in the sequel, it is called _Slaves to Substance_ and there will be a link at the end of this chapter.

Thank you all for sticking with kid 'Kashi for this long and I hope you've enjoyed the horrors of this story.

Also, a special shout out to LunaVanillaStorm for actually getting my butt into gear to write that sequel. I have a pretty good storyline now and you can bet that ANBU Kakashi will be subject to things at least as terrible in STS as kid Kakashi has in here.

I'm not very sure this chapter is a great as I'd like it to be...I might change it later, but this is how it is at the moment.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Minato looked down at the sleeping child in the bed- large enough to look as if the child was drowning in it. It was out of place, a child in a hospital bed. As his eyes roved over the various tubes and needles protruding from the boy's arms and the gentle rise and fall of his chest, he couldn't help but be outraged by the thought that he had grown used to Kakashi's presence in the hospital.

He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to deal with the situation when Kakashi woke. It wasn't that he could simply pretend nothing happened- Kakashi would try to, nonetheless. It was also the fact that _he_, his _sensei_, the closest thing to a _father_, a _parent_, Kakashi had since his real father _committed suicide_, was the one who had _willingly_ let the enemy abduct him.

His own guardian.

Kakashi was never one to move much in his sleep. He would doze off and wake up later in the same position. It didn't help him look any more alive. For all Minato knew, except for the steady beeping of the machine next to his bed and the boy's slight breathing pattern, Kakashi could be dead. All translucent skin and unmoving form.

It hurt to think that if Kakashi died, the last thing he would have felt was increasing hopelessness in a battle he had fought alone after being fucked by a man over twice his age, multiple times for sixty days.

But he wasn't dead. His student was alive and...well, he wasn't well, but he was alive.

Reading and writing the mission report would be worse. Discussing what had occurred to his student over the past sixty days would be brutal. A true account of the horrors of sexual interaction coming from his own ten year old student.

The boy on the bed stirred.

How does one go about repairing the mental damage that sexual harassment could create, and in this case, sexual intercourse brought on by external obligations?

And cannibalism. Kami, fricken' _cannibalism._

A ten year old child.

Minato just hoped he would make it out of this alright. He'd bring him a mind healer, they could help him if he couldn't, because kami knew he didn't know how to.

Kakashi stirred again and his eyes opened.

"'Kashi?"

A blink.

"Sensei," a whisper.

"How are you feeling?"

"Depends what the medics say."

"You know what I mean."

"The mission comes first, I don't see what's supposed to be wrong."

"It's true that the mission comes first, but you're just a kid all the same-"

"I'm not a kid, sensei. I'm a shinobi. Shinobi are tools for-"

"Kakashi, you're human too."

A pause.

"I might be human, but I'm not a traitor. Besides, it's like you said, sex is just another tool for us to use, it was inevitable."

"That doesn't mean you're okay with it."

"I am." Deadened eyes. Defeat. Acceptance. Defiance. _Just leave it._

"Kakashi..."

At that moment, the medic entered, scolded Minato for not getting them immediately when Kakashi awoke, and begun her ritual of checking his vitals and shooing the boy's sensei out of the room.

No one but the Sandaime would know of what happened after that.

Not even the mind healers.

* * *

Review?

_Slaves to Substance_: /s/9719303/1/Slaves-to-Substance


End file.
